Heal-the-tree
Phantasia Mint hails from the world of Aselia, a land created four thousand years after the events of Tales of Symphonia. A kind and gentle soul, she was raised by her mother, a renowned healer. Her life was one of peace and happiness until disaster struck in the form of the knights commanded by a man named Mars. Captured, Mint was thrown into a dungeon, and her mother killed. Fortunately, she was saved by Cless Alvein. From there began a legendary journey across the world, through the past, and finally to the future, to defeat the merciless "Demon King" Dhaos. Two years passed since their journey. Cless and Mint began a relationship, but it fell apart with nothing ever really coming of it. The world had basically healed, and even Cless's town of Toltus had almost recovered. And so it seemed that she would be able to live out the rest of her days in peace. Then came the Dressing Room... Tales of Dressing Room Appearing in the Dressing Room on the tail end of the Vaclav invasion, Mint immediately lept into action, discovering the nature of the new world she found herself in from... Dhaos, of all people. Clued into the existence of the daycare by an Asch, she headed straight for it... though she encountered Youngdyle on the way. Not long after she reached the daycare, another young woman approached it. Lynn, afflicted with Vampirism, had fought, and slain, one of Mint's old enemies, the wyvern Ishrant, in single combat. Mint healed her wounds and praised her abilities, and when Lynn's condition was revealed to her, even went so far as to offer her blood. After Lynn was healed by the power of the spirit Lorelei, Mint began to bond more and more with her and Ruca, to the point where they were able to silence even a piece of Nebilim that had been planted inside Lynn (one that was later removed by Origin and Maxwell). Eventually, they became close enough that Ruca and Lynn, already lovers, asked Mint to join them in their relationship. She accepted. Currently, Mint is assisting OMG!Martel in gathering supplies for the grand opening of the Clinic. She's eager to have a place in this dangerous world to offer her talents to any who may need them. And so the story continues... Relationships renegade-lynn - One of Mint's loves. She'd do anything for Lynn, as she's proven time and time again. The two are nigh-inseperable, and Mint holds no one closer to her heart. asrasthesecond - Ruca, however, is just as close to her. Though he's not as danger-prone as Lynn, Mint still worries about her other lover. still-clueless - Mint deeply regrets having had to crush Cless's hopes, but she knows she can't ever think of him as anything but a very close friend. 1sttalesarcher - She's still not quite sure how to talk to Chester after what happened to Arche. She wants to help, but she knows only time will be able to heal most of what he's going through. epitomeofpink - Though she mourns Ache terribly, Mint knows her friend would want her to move on and live her life. So she's doing her best to do just that, while still holding her pink-haired friend's memory close. --revival - She never imagined she'd be able to get so close to a version of her goddess. Mint likes to think she's made a genuine friend in OMG!Martel, as well as healer buddy. ninja-summoner - Mint has nothing but the deepest of respect for Sheena. She's very proud to work beside her at the daycare, and eager to help her in any way she can. gimmeseedplz - Though their relationship is strained, Mint trusts Dhaos when he says he has no reason to threaten anyone in the Dressing Room. She's gone so far as to offer him her help, should he need it. connivingfails - Mint's feelings toward Youngdyle hover somewhere between frustration and sympathy. She thinks he really needs someone to trust in. Titles Cardinal - The title given only to the greatest of healers. Patient Teacher - Only you could try to teach Derpcrew members how to heal. Category:Characters